


You Never Forget Your First

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Dark, Drabble, F/M, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastair made sure it would be memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Forget Your First

**Author's Note:**

> Written for morebutterfly's prompt Bela/Dean, bone at the [spn_bitesized](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/65558.html) Niblets II challenge.

_Your first time should be special, not a fling with some stranger_ , she heard, chained naked to the rack.

“Bela,” said a familiar voice. She looked up. It was Dean.

 _Go ahead._

The tip of a knife tugged at the corner of her lips and then traced down her throat to her left breast, circling her nipple the way his mouth had that night.

“Please Dean, don’t,” Bela whispered.

The knife trailed further down her body to her thigh.

“You sold us out,” Dean remarked.

“I didn’t-” The knife stabbed deep into her femur. Bela screamed, and kept on screaming.


End file.
